KaiSoo HOT Shortfict and Drabble Series
by tmarionlie
Summary: [Kumpulan Cerita Yadong Pendek Kaisoo] Baru 3 minggu bekerja, Kyungsoo sudah dilecehkan oleh Bossnya yang 'miliknya' Uhukk 'besar' itu. [Sequel Of Secretary] [Ficlet] [CH 6-My Boss]
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**.**

**Kaisoo**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai meminum susunya. Kini pria manis bermata bulat itu membawa tubuh mungilnya ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman disana.

tok

tok

tok

Baru saja mata bulatnya terpejam, suara ketukan dijendela membangunkannya.

"Soo...aku datang..."

Suara berat menyeramkan itu.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"_My handsome devil..._" gumamnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang, hendak menuju ke arah jendela, tapi belum lagi sampai jendela itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menjeblak terbuka.

Sesosok _devil_ tampan berkulit gelap, dengan sayapnya yang hitam melayang dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kakinya mendarat dilantai kamar Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hai..." katanya, menyapa.

_Devil_ itu tak menjawab, tapi langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, lalu mendaratkan bibir penuhnya pada _heartlips_ merah muda itu.

Bunyi kecipak ciuman sudah mulai berisik, dan kini tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terdesak hingga terjatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Mmmmmhhhh..."

Tubuh mungilnya dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar itu hingga Kyungsoo sulit bernafas. Ciuman-ciuman dan jilatan-jilatan basah menghujani tubuhnya, memberi sensasi menyenangkan ditiap permukaan kulit tubuhnya yang putih.

Tangan kekar itu mencengkram celananya, dan dalam sekejap celana tidurnya lenyap entah kemana, _panty_ hitamnya pun lenyap dan kini penis mungilnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi sudah terbebas.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras saat penis mungilnya itu diremas lembut oleh sosok hitam diatasnya, tapi bibirnya langsung dikunci oleh ciuman-ciuman memabukkan sosok itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengerikan yang sedang dihadapinya kini. Dirinya sudah menjadi budak iblis tampan ini, sejak dia akhirnya terbangun dari komanya selama dua tahun, karena perjanjian itu.

Yeah, Kyungsoo akan menyerahkan apapun. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, semua yang dimilikinya untuk iblis tampan ini. Semuanya terjadi bagai mimpi. Perjanjian itu terjadi dialam bawah sadarnya, tapi perjanjian itu adalah kenyataan. Saat itu yang ada diotak Kyungsoo hanyalah dia ingin segera  
sadar, tak peduli apapun, Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup. Iblis ini mendatanginya dan berjanji akan membantunya keluar dari keadaannya yang mengenaskan asal Kyungsoo mau menjadi budaknya.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan kini hidupnya berakhir dengan harus menjadi budak iblis tampan itu, budak nafsu, budak seks.

Kyungsoo tinggal menunggu kapan iblis tampan ini puas dengan tubuhnya lalu mengambil jiwanya. Yeah, langkah yang salah.

_Iblis tetaplah iblis. Sebesar apapun dia menolongmu dan semanis apapun janji yang diucapkannya__untuk menolongmu, dia akan tetap menyesatkan.__  
_  
"Mmmmhhhhhh..." lumatan-lumatan lembut itu terus berlanjut.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memekik nyaring saat hole sempitnya dibobol paksa dibawah sana. Sesuatu yang keras menusuk-nusuk prostatnya, membuat jiwa Kyungsoo serasa terbang keawan.

Bibir penuh itu terus memagut bibirnya tanpa ampun, menjilat dan membelit lidahnya, seirama dengan gerakan tubuh mereka yang semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya geraman tertahan bercampur dengan pekikan Kyungsoo yang nyaring saat klimaks itu datang menghampiri.

Kyungsoo memeluk punggung itu, mengelus sayap hitam yang tumbuh disana.

Wajah _devil_ itu terangkat, sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo kini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Waktumu habis Kyungsoo...sekarang saatnya..."

Kyungsoo tercekat. Dia sangat mengerti, _devil_ ini pasti akan mengambil jiwanya.

"Ada permintaan terakhir Kyungsoo?"

"Bolehkah aku minta 2?"

_Devil_ itu menyeringai.

"Baiklah...dua"

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi _devil_ itu.

"Pertama...aku ingin tau namamu..."

"Kai"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kai..." ulangnya.

"yang kedua?" tanya _devil_ itu.

"Yang kedua...aku...ingin tetap bersamamu Kai...meskipun aku harus menjadi terkutuk seperti kau"

Kai tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan"

Slapp!

.

.

.

Gelap.

Dingin.

Kyungsoo terbangun, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa luar biasa.

Kebencian memenuhi jiwanya, kebencian pada takdir.

Dihadapannya sebuah tangan terulur, menunggu Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, dan tersenyum miring pada sosok itu.

"Kai..."

Kai tersenyum juga.

"Selamat datang ditempat yang paling terkutuk Kyungsoo..."

"Yeah..."

Harapan Kyungsoo terkabul. Kai dan dirinya berjalan dijalan yang sama kini. Mereka saling menautkan jari, dan berjalan lurus kesatu arah.

Neraka yang terkutuk.

Sejenak Kyungsoo mengibaskan sayap hitamnya, sebelum kembali melempar senyumnya pada Kai.

_Iblis tetaplah iblis...setampan dan sebaik apapun dia, dia tetap akan menyeretmu ke neraka...__  
_

**END**

**Maaf, ini saya repost ulang…soalnya yang kemarin terhapus dan akun saya ikut dihapus pihak FFn juga….dan soal koleksi ff yang ada disini kenapa pendek-pendek, saya mau ingatkan egen….di title udah jelas saya buat, ini adalah koleksi shortfic dan drabble, right? Jadi harap maklum kalau apapun yang ada di dalam sini wordnya tak lebih dari 1000 word….**

**Terima kasih buat yang mau baca, terima kasih buat yang berbaik hati review dan review ulang….**

**Gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKING LOVE IN THE WATER**

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa nikmatnya bercinta didalam air,tapi hari ini entah kenapa Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencobanya.

_Well_,sebenarnya ini semua gara-gara makhluk cantik bernama Baekhyun, temannya. Kyungsoo sudah lama berteman dengan Baekhyun, tapi baru tau bahwa mahkluk cantik itu ternyata sangat _pervert_. Bahkan dikantin-tempat teramai-di universitasnya,bibir tipis tapi beracun milik Baekhyun bisa dengan lancar menjelaskan gaya-gaya apa saja yang digunakannya saat bercinta dengan pasangan _gay_-nya, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang _pervert_ seperti Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa cerita Baekhyun entang bercinta didalam air terasa sangat mengganggu. Yeah...Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan sensasinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat _namjachingu_-nya, si hitam bernama Kim Jongin, masuk kedalam apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama.

"hai sayang" sapa Jongin begitu masuk kedalam.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pelukan ditambah ciuman panas, tentu saja...yeah..._u_ _know_,semacam pengisi energi setelah pulang kuliah.

Kyungsoo menyeka saliva yang meluber disudut-sudut bibirnya sekilas sebelum menyuarakan apa yang mengganggu otaknya saat ini.

"Jongin...tadi Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

"eoh? apa itu"

"err...sesuatu tentang sensasi gaya bercinta….dalam air"

Jongin menyeringai.

"lalu?"

"yeah...aku berencana mencobanya" kata Kyungsoo jujur.

"kapan?"

"sekarang...eummm,tapi kita tak memiliki kolam enang pribadi seperti Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo kecewa.

Jongin menyeringai lagi.

"kita punya _bathub_ sayang" sahutnya,dan Kyungsoo langsung menepuk jidatnya,baru menyadari hal itu.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendekat.

_"so...let's making love baby"_ kata Jongin _pervert_.

"yeah..." jawab Kyungsoo sebelum bibirnya dibungkam lagi oleh lumatan-lumatan _intens_ yang dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Entah sejak kapan,bahkan Kyungsoo terlambat menyadari hal itu,tapi kini tubuhnya dan Jongin sudah _naked_ total. Perjalanan ke kamar mandi terasa sangat singkat,dan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada diatas pangkuan kekasih _sexy_-nya itu dan bergerak naik-turun sambil mendesah-desah nikmat,didalam _bathub_ mereka, tentu saja.

"akhh...lebih cepat _baby_...akh..akh.." desah Jongin saat merasakan sensasi hangat dari jepitan _hole_ Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah air dingin yang mengaliri sekitar kejantanan mereka.

Kyungsoo semakin bergerak dengan brutal,dan mengerang keras saat merasakan penis Jongin yang menusuk-nusuk tepat pada prostatnya.

"oohhh...akkhhh..."

Lolongan panjang keluar dari bibir keduanya saat cairan cinta itu keluar dari tubuh mereka dan bercampur dengan air _bathub_ itu.

"_so_...bagaimana rasanya sayang?" tanya Jongin, terengah-engah.

"yeah...nikmat..." jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"_lets do again…"_rayu Jongin, tangannya sudah meremas, menggoda milik Kyungsoo dibawah air.

Kyungsoo mendesah sekilas…lalu…

"yeah…okey…_lets_ _do_ _it_"

**END**

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca….makasih buat yang berbaik hati review….kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu ya….thank you^^**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ARE MINE, KYUNGSOO**

****.

.

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar saat melihat Kai mulai mendekat kearahnya. Pria itu terlihat marah. Ya, Kyungsoo yakin Kai pasti marah. Iris hitam yang berkilat itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Berani sekali kau menghianatiku Soo...dasar _namja_ jalang! akan kupatahkan leher Chanyeol jika dia berani menyentuhmu lagi!"

Brukkk!

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjang. Kai langsung menindihnya dan menciuminya dengan kasar, menggigit bibir Kyungsoo sampai berdarah. Air mata mulai jatuh disudut mata bulat itu. Luka itu terasa sakit, namun Kyungsoo tak mampu melawan, karena luka yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu pasti lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Bagaimana kau tak akan murka jika melihat kekasihmu sendiri berciuman mesra dengan orang lain?

"Akh..." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi meringis ngilu karena Kai kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Pria bermata bulat itu kini membuka mulutnya, membiarkan pria yang berada diatasnya itu membelit dan menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat, seolah ingin menyedot semua isi mulutnya.

Tangan Kai sudah bergerak cepat menarik paksa kemeja putih itu sampai kancing-kancing tak bersalah itu mulai terlepas dan berjatuhan diatas seprai. Bibir Kai menyapu sepanjang kulit leher, lalu kedada putih pria mungil itu, menjilati dan menghisap _nipple_ _pink_ menggoda itu dengan brutal.

"Akh..."erang Kyungsoo tertahan.

Kai menyeringai, lalu menghisap _nipple_ itu lagi berganti-gantian hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyapu permukaan kulit perut Kyungsoo yang datar. Lidah pria berkulit gelap itu bemain-main disekitar pusar Kyungsoo lalu semakin turun ke bawah lagi, yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos.

_Oh God_, tanganmu begitu lihai Kai, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tak tau kapan celananya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhh..."

Wajah Kyungsoo kini memerah, dengan mata terbuka dan mulut yang juga terbuka saat lidah Kai menjilati ujung penisnya. Hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya Kyungsoo sudah mulai menikmatinya.

Mulut dan lidah Kai bergerak lincah kini, menjilat dan menghisapi penis mungil itu, hingga tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo meremas sprei dengan kuat saat spermanya yang hangat menyembur kedalam mulut Kai.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin mencoba menikmati orgasmenya, namun Kai sudah dengan cepat menarik kakinya, memaksa Kyungsoo mengangkang. Kyungsoo membuka mata,baru sebentar, namun mata bulat itu langsung tertutup lagi saat penis _sexy_ milik Kai menerobos masuk kedalam _hole-_nya.

Jlebb!

"Ssssshhhhh..."

Oh, suara desisan itu terdengar merdu ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kai mulai bergerak cepat. Tubuh mulus Kyungsoo menghentak-hentak, seirama dengan gerakan pinggul Kai yang maju mundur dengan brutal, menyerang titik-titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo didalam sana.

"Akhh...akhh...Kai...mmmhhh..."

"Ooohhh..._so tight...fuck_!...aaaaaaahhhh...sssshhhhh..."

"Kaihhh...akh...akuh klimaks..mmmhhhmmmm...arrrggghhhhhh..."

"_Shut up bitch_!" umpat Kai seiring dengan gerakannya menusuk-nusuk _manhole_ Kyungsoo dengan penisnya.

"Akhh...akhh...akhh..."

Kai menggeram saat spermanya menyembur didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Pria itu masih sempat mengecup bibir_ kissable_ Kyungsoo sebelum mencabut penisnya dan menarik dirinya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kai memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya, lalu bergegas keluar, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih terbaring dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang itu.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kai masih sempat berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya diam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengulangi hal itu lagi...hanya aku yang boleh menciummu, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh tubuhmu...jangan berpikir untuk pergi dengan orang lain, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya...jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan membunuhmu...kau milikku Do Kyungsoo...selamanya kau hanya milikku..."

Blamm!

Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya, menutup matanya. Perlahan, sudut-sudut bibir _kissable_ itu terangkat, mengukir senyum miris.

"Dasar bodoh..." kata Kyungsoo, seiring dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mata bulat yang terpejam itu.

**END**

**Chapter 3 selese….oya….aku mau ingetin lagi ya…semua cerita yang ada disini adalah kumpulan Shortfict ataupun Drabble, bisa juga PWP kayak ini…jadi jangan berharap wordnya lebih dari 1000 ya….**

**Gomawo^^**

**Review jussaeyo^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**MANIAK SOO**

.

"hufffttttt..."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membuang nafas beratnya. Sesekali pria bermata bulat itu melirik kearah Kai yang kini sedang menuliskan sesuatu dibuku tugasnya. Bukan! bukan buku atau apapun yang sedang menjadi perhatian Kyungsoo saat ini, tapi abs _sexy_ pria berkulit eksotis itu. Apalagi kini Kai hanya menggunakan celana super pendek dan ketat yang membuat tonjolan diantara pahanya tercetak dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ponselnya, bermain game. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh _sexy_ itu sangat menggoda dan menyedot semua perhatiannya hingga Kyungsoo mau tak mau melirik lagi kearah _roommate-_nya itu. Mata Kyungsoo membesar saat melihat Kai kini berdiri dan menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya makin terlihat jelas. Astaga, Kyungsoo terangsang. Sesuatu yang berada diantara kedua pahanya kini jadi terasa tak nyaman.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membuang tatapannya lagi ke ponselnya dan menutupi pangkuannya dengan bantalnya saat Kai datang dan menghampirinya.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Kai sambil melirik kearah ponsel Kyungsoo.

"ma-main _game_..."

Kai memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo saat ini, lalu mendesah pelan.

"kau membenciku ya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo sontak menoleh kearahnya.

"eh? ti-tidak kok!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"kalau tidak membenciku kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? sudah 3 bulan kita menjadi _roomate_ disekolah ini, tapi kau tak mau bicara jika bukan aku yang mulai bicara duluan padamu" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menyeka keringat dinginnya. Oh, ayolah...berada sedekat ini dengan Kai?

_~seseorang...tolong tenggelamkan saja aku ke sungai Han~_ batin Kyungsoo.

"kau sakit?" tanya Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menyeka keringat dipelipisnya sendiri itu dan mengecek kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin pucat.

"kau tidak panas kok...tapi kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya Kai.

"a-aku tak apa-apa kok" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lama, lalu mendesah dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku mau mampir sebentar ke kamar Sehun, kalau kau mau tidur duluan matikan saja lampunya, mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam, oke?" kata Kai sambil mengambil kausnya dan memakainya.

"y-ya..." jawab Kyungsoo.

BLAMMM

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega saat tubuh Kai sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Dengan cepat pria bermata bulat itu menyingkirkan ponsel dan bantalnya, lalu melorotkan celananya sendiri dan berbaring diranjangnya.

Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaan rutinnya saat Kai tak ada dikamar mereka, yaitu mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil membayangkan kalau saat ini Kai lah yang sedang memanjakan penisnya itu.

"aahhhhhh...ooohhhh...Kai...lebih cepat sayang...hhhh...Kaiiiii...ahhhhh..." desahnya seorang diri sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baru beberapa menit dia melakukan pekerjaan itu, pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan kini Kai sudah berdiri di pintu tanpa dia sadari. Kyungsoo malah masih asyik mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama Kai. Saat hampir mencapai klimaks, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut melihat Kai sedang berdiri mematung dan menatap tepat pada penisnya yang masih menegang itu. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dan menekuk kakinya sendiri sambil mencari bantal lalu menutup penisnya itu dengan bantal.

"K-Kai...se-sejak kapan kau berada di-disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Kyungsoo kini sudah seperti orang yang ketauan mencuri. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Kyungsoo sangat malu, tentu saja.

Kai juga gugup, lalu membuang tatapannya kearah lain, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menaikkan celananya kembali. Untung tadi Kyungsoo tak melepasnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, tapi hanya melorotkannya sampai sebatas lututnya.

"a-aku...eummm...Sehun tak ada, jadi aku kembali..." jawab Kai kikuk.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menunduk sambil menahan sakit pada penisnya karena klimaksnya yang tertunda.

Kai tak menatap dan mengajak Kyungsoo bicara lagi, tapi kini mematikan lampu kamar mereka dengan cepat lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan tiduran disamping Kyungsoo.

"aku tidur duluan" kata Kai.

"y-ya...aku juga mau tidur" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Kai.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Dan sama-sama diam.

Kai terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo kini sedang menderita karena menahan sakit pada penisnya.

"apa itu sakit?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"ya?"

"penismu...sakit tidak?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

"Soo...penismu...sakit tidak? kau tadi belum klimaks kan?"

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, lalu menjawab juga.

"sebenarnya….ya...ini terasa sangat tak nyaman..."

"lanjutkan saja jika kau tak tahan" kata Kai.

"eh?"

"lanjutkan saja mengocok penismu dan abaikan aku..." kata Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, namun akhirnya melorotkan celananya lagi dan mulai mengocok penisnya. Persetan dengan Kai, Kyungsoo hanya ingin nafsunya terlampiaskan kini. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat sambil memejamkan mata dan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa Kai sedang menontonnya sejak tadi.

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan melirik penis mungil itu berkali-kali, membuat Kai juga jadi ikut terangsang. Kai pun menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"a-aku...aku akan membantumu..." kata Kai kikuk, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai meremas lembut penis milik Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi akhirnya hanya diam menerima servis dari tangan Kai. Oh, mimpimu agar penismu dimanjakan oleh Kai kini terkabulkan Soo!

"ahhh...Kai...lebih cepat..."racau Kyungsoo, tapi Kai malah berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

"kenapa berhenti?...hahhhh..." tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngos-ngosan.

"aku akan mengocok penismu sampai kau klimaks...tapi milikku juga sudah menegang...jadi...nanti kau harus mengocok punyaku juga, oke? atau mulutmu juga boleh..." kata Kai jujur.

"ya, baiklah...aku akan mengulum milikmu saat aku klimaks..." kata Kyungsoo.

"baiklah kalau begitu..." kata Kai, lalu membuka cepat celananya dan underwarenya, lalu mengambil posisi mengangkang diatas paha Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya mengocok cepat penis Kyungsoo sedangkan yang kiri kini mengelus-elus penisnya sendiri.

"Aaaargghhhhhh..." teriak Kyungsoo saat spermanya menyembur keluar membasahi tangan Kai.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah kini, mencoba menikmati orgasmenya, namun tiba-tiba saja penis Kai menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya yang terbuka, hingga membuatnya hampir tersedak karena penis itu masuk tiba-tiba.

"ayo Soo...manjakan juga milikku...kau sudah janji" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo pun menurut, mengulum, menjilat, dan menghisap penis itu dengan bersemangat, sampai akhirnya sperma Kai menyembur didalam mulutnya.

Kai memejamkan matanya saat menikmati orgasmenya, membiarkan penisnya tetap didalam mulut Kyungsoo yang kini menghisapi sisa-sisa spermanya sampai bersih.

Kai baru mencabut mundur penisnya saat lidah Kyungsoo sudah tak bergerak lagi, lalu kembali berbaring disamping Kyungsoo.

Hening sesaat...

"Soo..."

"ya?"

"kenapa tadi kau mendesahkan namaku saat kau mengocok penismu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tercekat.

"i-itu...itu...ak-aku..."

"kau menyukaiku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam lama, tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mengaku.

"ya..." jawabnya jujur.

Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo juga diam.

"Soo...kau..._gay_?"

"aku menyukaimu, jelas aku _gay_"

"bagaimana cara kaum _gay_ bercinta dengan pasangannya yang sesama pria?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak.

"entahlah...aku belum pernah bercinta...tapi dari yang aku dengar para gay memasukkan penis mereka kelubang anus pasangannya..."

Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"mau mencobanya?" tanya Kai.

"ya?" kata Kyungsoo terkejut.

"ayo bercinta denganku..." kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ap-apa katamu? tapmmmmpphhtttt..."

Suara Kyungsoo langsung menghilang, karena Kai sudah mengunci bibirnya sambil meremas penisnya lagi.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Oke ini ngegantung dan sebenernya aku sengaja *plakkk* kabuurrrrr!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~•••~Secretary~•••~****  
**

Awal bulan selalu menyajikan pemandangan yang indah. Masa-masa dimana meja kerjaku dipenuhi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan laporan sudah lewat. Kantongku pun masih sangat tebal.

Posisi kantorku berada di lantai 12. Dalam ruangan berukuran sedang yang menjorok ke sudut dan kursi yang bersisian dengan dinding kaca, membuat mataku selalu menangkap objek pemandangan _'indah'_ karena dapat melihat lalu lalang paha-paha mulus yang tertutupi setengah bagian oleh rok mini dan dada-dada mulus yang sedikit menyembul dari pakaian kantoran wanita-wanita karir _'genit'_ yang berpotongan dada rendah. Dasar wanita...selalu ingin dikagumi dan dipuja. Aku juga tak munafik jika aku juga menyukai pemandangan-pemandangan menggiurkan itu setiap harinya, tapi yeah...lensa mataku ini tercipta untuk mengagumi sosok menggiurkan _'yang_ _lainnya'_.

Seharian bekerja di dalam ruangan ini terkadang membuatku jenuh. Aku bosan, dan aku mulai berfikir untuk mencari hiburan menyenangkan di sela-sela waktu kerjaku. Awalnya hanya iseng, membuka situs-situs dewasa dari internet dan aku menikmati sensasi mendebarkan ketika aku membacanya. Selanjutnya aku naik fase, dan mulai berani melakukan onani di balik meja kerjaku ketika aku memiliki waktu senggang disela-sela pekerjaanku. Dan terakhir aku mulai gila, karena suatu waktu aku kepergok saat melakukan 'hal itu' oleh sekretarisku sendiri, seorang pria manis bermata bulat yang masih baru beberapa minggu bekerja di perusahaan tempatku membudakkan diri.

Awalnya hubunganku dengannya sangat baik sebagai atasan dan bawahan, namun semenjak dia melihat _'penis_ _besarku'_ secara langsung dengan mata bulatnya itu entah kenapa membuatku menjadi aneh setelahnya.

Aneh...benar-benar aneh karena sejak saat itu aku mulai tak waras. Setiap waktu luang yang kudapatkan selalu kugunakan untuk membayangkan wajah manisnya yang menatap kikuk padaku ketika aku menyembunyikan penisku dengan terburu-buru karena aku -saat itu- merasa sangat malu. Tapi semakin banyak hari yang terlewati aku mulai berfantasi liar sehabis membaca kumpulan cerita di situs dewasa dan membayangkan jika aku sedang menggagahi (ehm) pria itu. Ouwh...entahlah...ini gila. Entah sengaja atau tidak, ketika dia menyerahkan dokumen penting ke ruanganku, mataku tak bisa lepas dari lekuk tubuh rampingnya. Pinggulnya kecil, tapi bokongnya itu...uhukk! Aku memang gila.

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari jika ternyata otakku mesum juga. Mataku tanpa sengaja melirik laporan penting yang beberapa jam lalu diserahkan oleh Kyungsoo dan aku meraihnya. Sepanjang waktu yang kuhabiskan saat membaca huruf-huruf dalam kertas laporan itu, hanya bayangan tubuh Kyungsoo saja yang terlihat oleh mataku, menari-nari erotis di lembaran-lembaran laporan itu.

Sial!

Kuusap kasar wajahku dan mulai berpikir jika aku harus menghentikan ini semua! Aku harus mengobati rasa penasaranku pada lelaki mungil itu, oleh karena itu...

"Kyungsoo, datang ke ruanganku sekarang...kau salah mengerjakan laporan" kataku singkat lalu meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu ketempatnya.

Menunggu

Menunggu

Cklekk!

"_Boss_...saya melakukan kesalahan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan raut bersalahnya.

Aku hanya diam dan mengisyaratkan pria itu agar mendekat padaku. Dia menurut dan menghampiriku dengan cepat, dan...

Brukkk!

Kutarik tubuh mungilnya ke pangkuanku.

"_B-Boss_?" Kyungsoo sedikit cemas dan merasa tak nyaman dengan ulahku.

Aku tak perduli. Tanganku mulai nakal, meraba-raba pinggangnya. Kyungsoo membeku atas perlakuanku.

"Kyungsoo...kau menggairahkan..." kataku tak tau malu.

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"_B-Boss_...maaf, tapi sepertinya saya harus per-"

"Ssstt..." potongku cepat.

Kuputar tubuhnya dan kutarik dagunya dengan cepat, kukecup bibirnya satu kali. Kyungsoo termangu.

"Puaskan aku Soo..." perintahku.

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Tapi _Boss_, saya bukan _gay_, dan juga saya itu-"

"Sssttt...jangan membantah, cepatlah" kataku tak sabar sambil menekan bahunya ke bawah, menyuruhnya berlutut dihadapanku.

Kubuka resleting celanaku dan mempertontonkan penis besarku padanya.

"Kulum dia Soo..." rengekku.

Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"Cepat!" desisku.

"Tapi _Boss_-"

"Sekarang!"

Kyungsoo meringis muak, tapi mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke arah penisku dan menyentuhnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Pancaran matanya terlihat jijik, tapi dia meraup penisku juga kedalam mulutnya.

Ah, beruntung sekali karena aku yang _'Boss'_ disini.

Dia menghisap penisku kuat, memainkan lidahnya di sana, membuat geraman nikmat keluar dari mulut nistaku. Kutuntun kepala Kyungsoo maju mundur dan kusuntik kegiatannya dengan racauan-racauan penuh dosa yang memaksanya menghisap lebih dalam batang penisku.

Detik demi detik terlewati hingga akhirnya sperma hangatku meledak dalam mulutnya.

Aku terengah, tapi Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menyeka cairanku yang menggantung di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau sudah, saya permisi _Boss_!" katanya ketus. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tapi imut bagiku.

Dia melangkah marah ke arah pintu, tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi...

"Kyungsoo, siapkan lubangmu, aku ingin menyetubuhimu malam ini" kataku santai.

BRAKKK!

Suara bantingan pintu berdebam berisik bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang lenyap di balik daun pintu.

Aku terkekeh geli. Aku memang gila.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

. 

**Ini ngegantung, emang sengaja *DOR* **

**Ini udah ada sequelnya sih, dari sisi Kyungsoo, dan disitu mereka baru bener-bener encean (U,U)**

**Ripiu ne? Tar langsung aku posting sequel cerita yang ini kalo ripiu bertambah *nyengir***


	6. Chapter 6

**~***~My Boss ( Secretary Sequel / Kyungsoo Side )~***~**

.

.

.

Capek, lelah, mengantuk, itulah keadaanku sekarang. Tentu saja, jarum jam saja sudah mengarah ke angka 8 malam. Sebenarnya jam kerja-biasanya- tak sampai sepanjang hari ini sih, cuma ya ituuuu...gara-gara _'dia'_ itu.

Baru terhitung 3 minggu aku bekerja di sini. Tak kusangka hanya dalam kurun waktu yang 'amat sangat singkat' itu aku sudah mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dari atasanku sendiri, si pria hitam jelek dan mesum itu, yang penisnya besar itu...Uhukk...Yang err...siapa namanya? Ah, bahkan aku malas menyebutkannya. Yang pasti _Boss_-ku itu berotak mesum dan _'sedikit_ _gila'_, dan lebih parahnya dia itu..._gay_? Ihhh...jijik!

Ah, yasudahlah. Aku malas memikirkan 'manusia aneh' itu, lebih baik aku pulang. Dia sudah keluar dari ruangannya sejak jam 5 sore tadi, jadi kupikir aku _'aman'_. Lagipula ucapannya tadi siang itu belum tentu akan benar-benar dia lakukan padaku kan? Aku kan pria, dan dia menyuruhku menyiapkan lubangku? Yang benar saja! Lubang apa? Yang mana? Dia pikir aku gadis ya,eighhh...

.

.

.

Kaki-kakiku melangkah cepat menuju _basement_. Mataku menelusuri setiap mobil yang kulewati, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana aku meletakkan mobilku tadi pagi. Hhh, inilah susahnya menjadi pelupa sepertiku. Mataku terus menjelajahi jejeran mobil-mobil, dan aku menemukan mobilku di...Huh? Dia?

Pria hitam itu tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang kuperbuat di dunia ini hingga aku harus mengalami ini semua?

Aku mematung pada posisi berdiriku, beberapa meter dari mobilku yang disandari oleh 'dia'.

"Soo...apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ini mobilmu kan?" katanya dengan senyum anehnya.

Aku membuang tatapanku ke segala arah. Aku harus berbuat apa? Haruskah aku kabur? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa?

"Hey..."

Aku terkesiap. Bulu tanganku berdiri. Udara hangat baru saja menerpa kulit leherku. Udara hangat? Aku terbelalak dan menoleh cepat. Aih, sejak kapan _'Alien'_ ini ada di sampingku?

Aku hanya diam, menutup mulut rapat-rapat, malas meladeni tingkahnya, tapi tangannya yang kurang ajar itu sudah mendarat dan meremas di bokongku dengan gerakan yang membuat perutku mual. Ini tak bisa di biarkan, aku harus menghentikan manusia mesum ini secepatnya. Kutarik kasar tangannya yang menjelajah di bokongku, lalu kuhempaskan kuat-kuat. Aku marah!

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan Boss! Sudah kukatakan kan kalau aku bukan _gay_!" kataku pedas.

Dia menunjukkan seringai meremehkan padaku.

"Kau pikir aku perduli ya? Sayangnya tidak! Lagipula kan aku sudah memberi perintah dengan jelas tadi siang, aku akan menyetubuhimu malam ini, aku ingin menusuk lubangmu dengan penisku"

Wajahku memanas. Ingin sekali kutampar mulut kurang ajarnya itu, sungguh!

"Lubang apa sih? Aku hanya punya penis, sama seperti milikmu!"

Dia tersenyum, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat pinggangku dan tangan kanannya lagi-lagi mengarah ke bokong. Tapi, eh?

"Ahhh..." desahku.

Dia terkekeh.

"Ini lubangnya" katanya sembari menusukkan satu jarinya ke lubang anusku yang masih berbalut celana kerja. Sesuatu yang keras di bagian bawah tubuhnya menekan keras ke 'milikku' dan aku lagi-lagi merinding. Aku merasa gerah tiba-tiba, entah karena marah atau jangan-jangan aku...terangsang? Ihhh...Tak mungkin!

Kudorong keras dadanya, tapi dia malah ikut menarikku hingga tubuh kami saling menempel lagi. Dia menarik tengkukku, dan mendaratkan bibirnya itu pada bibirku. Di hisapnya bibirku dengan bergairah, sedangkan aku sudah kelimpungan. Kucengkram kemejanya dengan kuat karena ini benar-benar _'gerah'_, sampai dua kancing kemejanya copot dan melayang entah kemana. Astaga, aku tak sengaja lho, jangan sampai dia berspekulasi aneh, seperti misalnya...

"Sudah tak sabar, heumm?" bisiknya menyebalkan, dengan senyuman anehnya.

Tuh kan?

Aku menggeleng keras, ingin protes, tapi bibirnya lagi-lagi menahan suaraku. Tubuhku terdesak, tersudut di sisi mobil, melengkung seperti huruf C disana, dan Si Boss masih bermain-main dengan bibirku. Kudorong keras dadanya, dan menatapnya putus asa.

"Jangan _Boss_"

Dia sepertinya tuli dan juga buta, terbukti dia tetap melanjutkan aksinya tadi, melecehkanku. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya sampai _'apapun_ _milikku_ _yang_ _dibawah_ _sana_ _jadi_ _tergoda_ _juga_ _akhirnya'_. Hhhh...ya sudahlah, aku tak perduli lagi. Aku merasa jijik- _sebenarnya_- tapi aku sudah terlanjur terangsang juga, jadi yah...

Kuraih tengkuknya dan kubalas setiap hisapannya pada bibirku. Beberapa lama begitu saja, sampai akhirnya dia mulai bosan dan mengalihkan hisapannya ke leherku dengan lapar. Bibirnya sungguh liar, mengeluarkan jurus-jurus aneh yang mampu membuatku mendesah-desah seperti orang sinting. Jari-jarinya juga sama saja, meraba-raba hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku, tak terkecuali bagian yang _'itu'_. Aku hanya diam saja. Mataku terpejam penuh penghayatan, menikmati semua sentuhan dari bibir dan tangannya. Nafasku memburu, dia juga sama. Aku begitu menikmati hingga tak sadar jika celanaku sudah melorot sampai menutupi sepatu kerjaku. Celana dalamku turun sebatas paha, lalu tubuhku di balikkan dengan keras, membelakanginya. Kedua telapak tanganku menempel pada kaca mobil, dan bibirnya menghujani tengkukku dengan ciuman basahnya.

Daging tumpul berotot milikku di pijatnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu lubangku ditusuk paksa dengan...err...kurasa itu adalah penis besarnya yang sudah pernah kulihat dan bahkan sudah kukulum tadi siang. Ujung tumpulnya memaksa masuk ke lubang anusku, dan benar-benar masuk sempurna dengan sekali hentakan keras yang dilakukan oleh Boss sinting ini.

Dia mulai bergerak, mendesak-desakkan _'miliknya'_ itu, menghantam sesuatu yang berada dalam anusku sampai aku merinding geli. Tubuh kami berdua bergoyang-goyang seirama, dengan decitan-decitan aneh yang terdengar jelas di Basement sunyi ini. Dia menjambak rambutku, dan menggigit lekuk leherku dengan gigitan lembutnya.

Lonjakan-lonjakan tubuh kami semakin tak terkontrol. Gelombang panas itu tak dapat kami tahan lagi. Rasa gerahnya menjalar cepat, bahkan sampai ke ubun-ubun. Cairan yang tersembur hampir bersamaan dari 'milikku dan miliknya' membuat segalanya tampak berkabut. Beberapa saat hanya helaan nafas lelah yang terdengar, hingga akhirnya kesadaranku pulih perlahan-lahan. Kabut-kabutnya memudar, dan mobil-mobil yang berjejeran di sekitar kami dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Kepala Boss gila itu menyandar lelah di bahuku, tangannya memeluk erat perutku. Aku mendengus kesal saat menyadari segalanya.

Sialan! Aku harus segera **Resign** dari kantor. **SECEPATNYA**! 

**END**

.  
**  
Nah, ini lanjutan Ficlet nista yang judulnya 'Secretary'. Maaf kalo hasilnya gaje dan aneh, Huahahahahahaha...*PLAAAKKK***

**Ripiu lagi, ne? **

**Maap yang Hunhan belom ada update sama sekali, soalnya lagi gada ide TxT**

Bottom of Form


End file.
